Ripping Off at the Speed of Light!
by readeradv
Summary: Everyone rips off Team Reject's mottos!
1. Death Eaters

Co-written with Pokelad

Bellatrix: Prepare for trouble!

Voldemort: And make that double!

Bellatrix: To create the world's devastation!

Voldemort: To unite all pure-bloods in our own nation!

Bellatrix: To denounce the evils of Muggle blood!

Voldemort: To rip-off mottos from teams who are as good as mud!

Bellatrix: Bella!

Voldemort: Moldy!

Bellatrix: Death Eaters killing mudbloods at the speed of light!

Voldemort: Surrender now, because you won't survive the fight!

Lucius: That's right!


	2. Abilityshipped

**Connected to ALoA**

Anabel: I'm sure you think we're a little outdated,

Ash: But don't you know maturity's overrated?

Anabel: Hearts of gold!

Ash: Souls of silver!

Both: True lifemates!

Anabel: Bringing goodness at a lightning speed!

Ash: Destroying fear, putting hope in his place!

Anabel: A love by any other name is just as pure!

Ash: Steal from the rich, give to the poor!

Anabel: Salon Mistress!

Ash: WeyrLeader!

Pikachu: Pika-pi!

Anabel: Putting the evildoers in their place!

Ash: We're Frontier Brains...

Both: On your case!

Acie: Pi-Pikachu!


	3. Slytherins

**Co-written with Pokelad.**

Draco: Blood purity as old as the galaxy!

Pansy: Sent here to create a tyranny!

Crabbe/Goyle: And there's us!

Draco: To eliminate the evil of mudblood students!

Pansy: Rescuing the people of pure descent!

Draco: Draco!

Pansy: Pansy!

Draco: Wherever there're mudbloods in the universe.…

Pansy: Pure bloods will be there…

Harry: (Interrupts) To make complete idiots of themselves!

Ron: Hey!

Draco: You're no pure-blood, Weaselby!


	4. Team Twerp

Jessie: QUIT IMITATING US!!!

May: Listen, is that a bitching Reject I hear?

Dawn: It's complaining to me, loud and clear!

May: On the gym!

Dawn: Past the League!

Ash: In your ear!

May: Bringing love at a breakneck pace!

Dawn: Dashing all fear, putting hope in its place!

May: A romance by any other name is just as true!

Dawn: When everyone's loved, our work is through!

May: May!

Dawn: Dawn!

Ash: And Ash, bring it on!

May: Putting the villains in their place!

Dawn: We're Team Twerp…

All: In your face!

Acie: Pi-pikachu!


	5. Legendary Birds

**Co-written with Pokelad**

Lugia: Prepare for trouble, birds of legend…

Ho-oh: Make it double, we're here to defend…

Lugia: Is that the sound of trainers about to try and catch us, I hear?

Ho-oh: They won't catch us, never fear!

Lugia: Over the moon!

Articuno/Moltres/Zapdos: Beating up the rejects!

Rejects: (getting their asses kicked by the birds)

Lugia: Bringing hope at an almost impossible speed!

Ho-oh: Dashing fear and distributing weed!

Lugia: Ho-Oh! You ruined it!

Ho-oh: Sorry... I'm high…

Later, after the bird trio stops Lugia from killing Ho-oh…

Lugia: Grr… Birds of other names are nowhere near as good.…

Ho-oh: I can't stay sober but I would if I could!

Lugia: (sigh) Lugia.…

Ho-oh: High-oh!

Articuno/Zapdos/Moltres: Artcuno, Zapdos and Moltres, 3 names you will never forget if we attack you...like this lot! Team Reject: Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaain!!!!

Lugia:.....putting anyone idiotic enough to face us in their place.…

Ho-oh: Legendary highs!

Lugia: (attacks Ho-oh)

Articuno/Zapdos/Moltres: We're the legendary birds....(Look at Ho-Oh and Lugia) Forever killing each other's asses!

Moltres:....We're gonna get even less screen time because of this, for sure.…

Zapdos: Whoa, we've been getting SCREEN TIME?!

Articuno:..…Idiot.....


	6. Legendary Gerbils

Co-written with Pokelad.

Entei: Is that the sound of birds fighting I hear?

Raikou: They must be idiots you know, oh it's so clear!

Entei: On the flame!

Raikou: Thunderbolts!

Suicune: In the rain!

Entei: Watching other legendaries fight at a breakneck pace!

Raikou: Dashing boredom, putting fun in its place!

Suicine: Dogs of other names, are nowhere near as ug.....er.....beautiful.

Entei: When everyone's laughing our role is fulfilled!

Raikou: Raikou!

Suicine: Suicine!

Entei: Fire breathing dog!

Raikou:.....Wherever there's legendary free-for-alls in the universe.…

Suicune: Legendary gerbils…

Entei: Will be high.…

All: Higher than the moon!

Lugia: (hits them with Hyper Beam)

All: Legendary gerbils are getting high agaaaaaaain!


	7. Latis

Co-written with Pokelad.

Latias: Prepare for trouble, we're here to flirt!

Latios: Well she is, I'm here to pummel idiots into the dirt! (sees Ash) Excuse me.....(flies off)

Ash: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Latias: To infect the world with Brock-itus!

Latios: I'm now thinking my partner has crazy-itus!

Latias: To announce the truths of out-of-control hormones!

Latios: Knowing that she will make her target yell out pleasured moans!

Latias: Latias!

Latios: The one who has to put up with her......sigh...…

Latias: Latis flirting with girls at the speed of light!

Latios: When she's got you, there's no point in trying to fight!

Ash: (in Latias's arms) That's right!

Latios: (looks at Ash) Well.....he's close enough to be a girl.


	8. Regis

Co-written with Pokelad.

Regirock: Listen, is that a lame legendary I hear?

Registeel: You're hearing us, loud and clear!

Regice: Even clearer than my body!

Regirock: (Glares at Regice) Letting the world know who the best legendaries are, and will be forevermore....

Registeel: Not us, that's for sure!

Regirock: A Regi by any other name is just as lame!

Regice: And we are so easy to tame!

Registeel: Regidumb!

Regirock: Regidumber!

Regice: Regidumbest, that's me!

Registeel: Led by an ugly king…

Regirock: We're the Regis!

Regice: Lamer than Ho-oh!

Regis: (get hit by Sacred Fire) These lame legends are melting agaaaaaain!!!!! (Melt)


	9. Superancients

Groudon: Prepare for trouble from within the earth!

Kyogre: Make it double, you've outlived your worth!

Groudon: A power as old as Arceus's shit!

Kygore: That's it!

Raquaza: I quit!

Groudon: To denounce the evils of sea and rain!

Kyogre: To extend my reach to the desert plains!

Groudon: Groudon!

Kyogre: And Kyogre!

Raquaza: And Raquaza, master of all!

Groudon: Anywhere there's clear skies in the universe…

Kyogre: We'll be there…

All: To make the weather worse!


	10. Übers

Co-written with Pokelad.

Mewtwo: Prepare for trouble, we're here to kick your ass!

Deoxys: Make it double, we're sniffing glass!

Mewtwo: (glares at Deoxys) An idiot as old as the galaxy!

Deoxys: (Glares back) and another who loves to go poopy!

Mew: Plus there was me! (goes off to play with her pink bubbles (from the first movie))

Mewtwo: To create clones that are stronger than all.…

Deoxys: To get higher than Ho-oh!

Mewtwo: Mewt.....Ah, what's the point?!

Deoxys: Deoxys, very sharp!

Mew: (Tries to stop mewtwo beating up Deoxys)

Mewtwo: Anywhere there's idiots in the universe…

Deoxys: We, even more idiotic idiots, will be there…

Mew: To try to get rid of Deoxys!

Deoxys: That's right!.....wait a minute, WHAT?! (Gets beaten up severely by Mew and Mewtwo)


	11. Navigators

Co-written with Pokelad.

Brock: Is that the sound of crazy shippers I hear?

Tracey: They're screaming at me, loud and clear!

Brock: On the web!

Tracey: Running at us!....wait a minute.....AAH! (runs away from crazy shippers)

Max: RUN AWAY!!!!

Brock: Fleeing from fangirls at a breakneck pace!

Tracey: Running faster than light, putting Sonic in his place!

Brock: A fangirl by any other name is just as insane!

Tracey: When they're after us, we leave much faster than we came!

Brock: Brock!

Tracey: Tracey, someone who wishes he was elsewhere right now!

Max: And Max, now running away!

Brock: Putting Cheetahs Driving Formula One Cars in their place!

Tracey: We're Ash's navigators…

Max: And we're running awa-AH! (they all get caught and dragged away)

Wobbuffet: Wooooobbuffet!

Brock: NOO!! NOT THE CLOSET!!!

Harley: (inside closet) LEMME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!

Drew: I MAY BE GAY BUT I DON'T WANT HIM!!!


	12. Bitch and Friends

May: Listen, is that a whiny bitch I hear?

Misty: I'm yelling at you loud and clear!

May: About her bike!

Misty: Got that right!

Dawn: MY EARS!

May: Following Ash at a breakneck pace!

Misty: Zapping bikes, putting wrecks in their place!

May: Misty by any other name is just as bitchy!

Misty: When my bike is replaced my work is complete!

May: May!

Misty: Bitchy!

Dawn: And Dawn,

May: Putting the bike-wreckers in their place…

Misty: …I'm the bitch…

All: In your face!

Pikachu: Pikachu! (notices a bike) (grins)

Five seconds later…

Bike: (is toast)


End file.
